Harry Potter and the Expedition
by avichal.vaibhav
Summary: An AU story from the end of 1st year, what if Dumbledore told the prophecy to Harry in the Hospital wing ? also he actively participates in preparing Harry to face his destiny. Let's go on an expedition with Harry as he learns more about his powers and different aspects of magic itself. (insert Narnia theme song)...first fanfiction.
1. the game with a goblin

Harry potter and the expedition

_**CHAPTER 1 THE GAME WITH A GOBLIN**_

Diagon alley , the wizarding part of London , was busy as always. People running to work , or mothers shopping with their children. Shops bustling with customers , in short, a normal day in the magical world and this peace was because of the famed 'boy-who-lived'. The said boy who lived ,Harry potter was sitting in the waiting hall of Gringotts, with none other than esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He was going through a maelstrom of emotion, profound of which were nervousness , anxiety, hope and excitement . Earlier today when Harry had woken up in the hospital wing after the quirrel incident, headmaster had informed him about the reason for voldemort to target potters . Needless to say, Harry was terrified at first but soon it was replace with disbelief . How in the world voldemort , the darkest of the dark lords , whose name still instils fear in hearts of wizarding people, believed that an year old child will bring his downfall ? And that too based on short and badly written poem!

(headmaster tried to explain what is a Prophesy, but Harry was adamant that it was a poem, a very shoddy one.)

It was utterly ridiculous ! But as soon as the rest of prophecy sank in Harry was gripped by fear.

He had to kill Voldemort.

That was impossible in so many levels.

Voldemort, as Dumbledore had surmised, had Prodigious magical abilities during his school years and was seen by most as the future 'minister for magic'! and after leaving Hogwarts he constantly travelled to far off places to learn very esoteric magics and did some of the very arcane rituals to increase his powers and achieved a 'sort of' immortality(Dumbledore wont tell him how, for now). He was extremely cunning ,devious, evil to the core and power to back it all up, in short, a perfect villain. Not to forget he had a special grudge with Harry.

Now in the other hand , Harry , a mere average boy , with no talent and power whatsoever was destined to stop the hypocritical psycho killer , who wakes up in the morning with an aim to break his previous day's killing record.

To sum it all up things were not looking good on the horizon for Harry Potter.

So they were here at Gringotts for inheritance and talent tests, so that 'you may realise that you are far more talented than you think ' , in headmaster's own words.

Harry was broken out of his reverie when a goblin entered,"Stonejaw is ready to see you , please follow me " he said with a small bow which the headmaster and Harry politely returned and started walking behind the said goblin.

While walking towards their destination, Harry kept looking at the different paintings on the wall. Some depicting goblins in full amour and pointy weapons that he had never seen, some paintings depicted the wars involving goblins and wizards (with lots of dead wizards) and some with gore depiction of punishments carried out by the goblin nation. Not wanting to look at those paintings, harry quickened his pace, catching up with headmaster. He wondered how the goblin history professor would be ? and how much their and wizards history differed and if the goblin kids dosed off in the class or not !. thinking about goblin kids falling off their benches while professor droning on and on caused Harry to snicker ,which he quickly tried to stifle but Dumbledore and the goblin both heard it and had different reactions, Dumbledore smiled with amusement and the goblin just scowled. Harry wanted to break the silence between the 3 of them so blurted before he could stop himself "master griphook do you want to play a game ?" Griphook narrowed his eyes, seeing so, harry hastened to explain "nothing serious, u start with a word and then the next person has to say another word beginning with the last letter of the previous word. Soooo U start !" the goblin said nothing. Harry looked at Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling merrily and shrugged, but before he could say anything Griphook muttered "wizards". Harry was confused whether he was playing the game or just making a disparaging comment, but decided to risk it and said "society" and looked at Dumbledore who 'hmm'ed and said "yttrium". Seeing the confused look of both he smiled "it's a metal". Griphook gave a nod "mithiril" . Harry had heard about mithril ,so he went along and said "life". And with that the game began in earnest. First harry then Griphook and then Dumbledore.

"Ectoplasm"

"magenta"

"armor"

"rubbish"

"hedgehog"

"Guava"

When goblin threw a qustiong glance at Harry he said "Guava is a fruit, tastes great" smacking his lips for good measure. Griphook gave a shug "auresre"

Now both Dumbledore and harry were puzzled. Harry, due to his upbringing with muggles and Dumbledore due to the fact that 'auresre' meant nothing, even in the goblin nation, as far as he knew.

And he knew a lot.

"what is auresre ?" Harry voiced the question. "it is a fruit, tastes great" Griiphook mimicked Harry ,even the lip smacking part which looked damn scary on the Goblin. Harry knew Griphook didn't believe Harry and narrowed his eyes ,but before he could speak Dumbledore waved his hand and conjured an image of Guava. Harry smiled gratefully at Dumbledore before giving a smug look to Griphook. But before griphook could retort they were near a large oak door with an elegant nameplate citing 'inheritance and talent test' . Giving one last glare to Dumbledore and an intensified one to harry Griphook spoke curtly "master StoneJaw is waiting for you"

"Thanks Griphook, but don't forget our game we will continue it some other time." Harry said with a short bow. And walked inside with a Smiling Dumbledore.

Inside the richly furnished room an old goblin was sitting behind large table flipping through pages of a heavy ledger of some sorts. Harry looked from Dumbledore to the Stonejaw, both of whom were not at all bothered to start the conversation. Dumbledore was busy examining an ugly flower vase, in which only he could be interested in, and Stonejaw hadn't bothered to even look up to his two clients. Harry was fighting an urge to scream as his patience was wearing thin as his two companions were pointedly ignoring each other.

Finally after 6 long minutes and 30 Mississippi's later, harry politely said "mater Stonejaw, I know you are not really reading that big register ,because your eyes are not leaving the third line and Headmaster I know you are really not interested in that door mat !" Dumbledore didn't even blink at this insinuation and merely straightened and looked at harry with Twinkling eyes and the goblin to his credit, slowly closed the ledger and steepled his fingers "ah! The potter heir and Albus Dumbledore please have a seat ,lets get down to business ,shall we ?" "Of course Master Stonejaw", Headmaster replied merrily.

Harry's left eye was twitching with annoyance.

Stonejaw pulled out a parchment and a red quill and slid it towards Harry "mr. Potter, this is blood quill and as the name suggests it will use your blood as ink so please write you full name on this parchment and it will reveal all your inheritances." Harry nodded and wrote 'Harry James Potter' on the parchment and looked up expectantly at the goblin who rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at the Parchment as words formed on the it….

**Harry James Potter**

**Father : James Charles Potter**

**Mother : Lily Cassandra Evans**

**Heritage inheritance:**

**Sole heir to Gryffindor**

**Ravenclaw **

**Slytherin (by Conquest)**

**Peevrell**

**Potter**

**Black (by blood adoption)**

**Dumbledore**

Harry's eyes bulged out of the sockets at Dumbledore's name and his head snapped up to see Headmaster's reaction and saw tears in eyes of the most powerful wizard. Slowly he returned his gaze to the parchment hoping for no other surprises.

Fate was not in the mood to grant his wish

**Flamel**

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked again, yes he was sane. He was related to the flamels too. Shaking his head he continued…

**Magical Talent and Inheritance**

**Core Strength 20% (80% blocked)**

**Metamormphmagus (blocked)**

**Multi-animagus (blocked)**

**Parseltongue **

**Parselmagic adept (blocked)**

**Wandless adept (Dormant)**

**Phoenixei (Dormant)**

**Phoenix magic adept (Dormant)**

**Blood magic adept (Dormant)**

**Ritual magic adept (Dormant)**

**Transmutation and alchemy adept (Dormant)**

**Mind magic adept (blocked)**

**Elemental magic:**

**Fire (by familiar bond)**

**Earth (by familiar bond)**

**Air (Heritage)**

**Life and Death (by familiar bond)**

**Storm (by familiar bond)**

**Mage sense (Dormant)**

**Mage sight (Dormant)**

**Druidic magic (Dormant)**

Stonejaw's jaw was hanging , Harry didn't understand half the things in the magical talent section but he knew it was not normal and thus he lost another chance to be normal.

Again Harry's left eye twitched in annoyance

Dumbledore examined the parchment "curious, very curious "

Harry looked to Headmaster. Last time he head 'curious' ,he had received the same wand as Voldemorts' and was dreading the answer but asked nonetheless "what is curious" …..

End Chapter 1 THE GAME WITH A GOBLIN

_**CHAPTER 2 FLAMING TO FLAMELS'**_


	2. flaming to the flamels

_**CHAPTER 2 FLAMING TO FLAMELS'**_

_**(IMPOTANT **_A/N : _there are few things that Harry and Dumbledore already know and I am mentioning them here as to avoid confusion I wanted to write this as a separate oneshot but well, there are lot of other things to take care of so here it is and please feel free to ask any question regarding_ _this_… when Dumbledore visited Harry in Hospital wing they talked about a lot of things and Harry's childhood was also a topic among them.. then Dumbledore confessed having placed Harry at The Dursleys' due to heavy magic surrounding Harry when he was removed from the rubble of Godric's hollow, he said that he will tell everything in a few days. Also he mentioned that he was a very powerful wizard so he had to block a lot of his magic so that he didn't harm anybody with his accidental magic as he was to reside in a muggle area for 10 years also Dumbledore knew of Harry's ability of Parseltongue when Harry informed him of the accident in the zoo. And Harry is going to live with the Flamels and the Flamels really like him and want him to live with them._**)**_

"Harry, it's curious that you are adept in many of the arcane arts of magic that only a chosen few can replicate ,but more importantly you have control over the life and death elemental abilities that has not been observed in the last thousand years or so" Dumbledore replied ,eyes never leaving the parchment.

Harry's mind was working in an overdrive, bombarding one question after another, but he thought to go with headmaster's track of information first. "who was the last known elemental..um..wizard?"

"not wizard Harry, the elemental prowess itself is sufficient to make the wielder a mage. Usually a wielder can have control over 1 ,2 or at the most 3 elements and that too the ones, that have ability to coalesce and exist together like ,fire-air, water-air, air-storm, storm-water, among other possibilities. But sometimes this rule becomes redundant as the elements are Sentient and they choose whom they favor. Sorry, I got carried away but to answer your question, the last wielder of the power of life and death was none other than one of the Hogwarts' founder Salazaar Slytherin and as you are Heir to Slytherin…. " Dumbledore trailed of ,not needing to finish the statement.

Harry was a few minutes away from banging his head on the desk. Of all the people, he had to get something from the founder whom he wanted to get away from ! 'OK, first get the answers and then pity yourself and bang your head and cry and….' Harry shook his head to clear out that line of thought and asked "sir, you said an elemental usually can control at the most 3 elements and that too the ones which can exist together, but then why I can control 6 of them and some of them definitely cant coexist."

" 'Usually' is the key word here Harry " Dumbledore said pointedly.

'Oh Joy'

"I don't have an answer for that, yet, but I have some pretty strong guesses that need some confirmation, let's talk about your other talents. Then we have to talk about your living arrangements, afterall you can't go back to Dursleys'."

Harry perked up at the last statement. Talents and voldemort can go down the drain he was going away from Dursleys ! "Were Si…."

"Not now Harry" Dumbledore interrupted him. "we will talk about that when we will meet your new guardians and you may ask your all your questions regarding your placement at Dursleys to your idiot of a Great Grandfather" Headmaster said in a low voice that suggested shame.

Harry understood who he was referring to as 'Great grandfather' he also knew that Headmaster placed him at the Dursleys ,but he didn't tell the reason ,but Harry knew it must be very good one if he had to place his own Grandson at a a relatives' Doorstep. So he quietly stood up and gave Dumbledore a big hug.

It was good to see shock on the face of Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Stonejaw wanted to capture this in his memory so that he may show to his colleagues in a pensieve.

After getting over the shock Dumbledore embraced the child with a contended smile as a lone tear trickled down his cheek. Stonejaw cleared his throat and Dumbledore gently guided harry to his chair.

"Now Druidic magic and ritual magic can be explained in a great detail by master Stonejaw. Wandless magic is self-explanatory. Metamorphmagus is someone who can change his shape and body structure to a level. And animagus is .."

"someone who can change to an animal, like Professor McGonagall" Harry chimed.

"Correct Harry", Dumbledore smiled "but you are multi-animagus which is.."

"Very rare" , Harry smiled innocently.

"again Harry, you are right and you will find a few can have 2 or three animagus forms, it all depends on the animal that favors you and your magical power. I ,for one, have 5" Dumbledore said slowly with a Conspiratorial wink.

"wow" Harry said in wonder.

"Now Master Stonejaw ,will you be kind enough to explain ritual magic and Druidic magic." Dumbledore said to the Goblin.

Stonejaw gave a sharp nod and began explaining "Ritual magic is also known as 'elder's gift', as the first mages and arch mages performed exceptional feat of magics with ritual magic. It comprises of invoking 'higher powers' as we call it or 'power of Gods' as u know it and having a deep connection to magic itself. Today only 7 beings, including a goblin, a vampire an Indian sage among others that have the affinity for Ritual magic, and one of them is sitting beside you popping that candy in his mouth." Stonejaw referred the 'candy' with as much distaste one could pour in a word. Dumbledore had offered Stonejaw his 'lemon-drops' once. And he was ready to kill Dumbledore if it wasn't for the fact that he was a very powerful mage.

Stonejaw continued after giving an evil eye to the yellow candy until it disappeared in Headmaster's mouth "and as for Druidic magic, not much is known except for the fact that last know Druid was Grodric Gryffindor and the user is said to posses great affinity with nature. And I think Nicholas Flamel can tell you more about the powers. But to practice and control them, you are on your own." Stonejaw gave a goblin equivalent of a shrug.

"Yes Harry, Nicholas spent 60 years researching nature magic and he may have some theories about your abilities with Druidic magic" with that Dumbledore got up and removed a pocket watch with moons, stars and lots of hands pointing in different directions. "and now we must be going to meet your new Guardians, we have a lot to talk and discuss. Especially about your talents like blood magic, phoenix magic and alchemy " Dumbledore replied casually.

Harry nodded and started to get up but froze when he understood the implications. 'Did he said what I think he did ? My new guardians are FLAMELS ! Really? Yesss! But…WOW..erm..AWESOME ! '

"So, how are we going to get there" , he could hardly contain his glee. Not for the fact that he was going to live with a couple who is 600 years old and prefer to live away from rest of the world and were extremely famous. That hardly mattered. It was the fact that he was going to live with someone who really wanted him and who would not consider him a freak and a burden. He was finally getting his strongest desire and his greatest wish. He was getting a Family!

"We are going to flame there." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. He was a tiny bit sad that Harry couldn't live with him but he knew it was important that he lived away from wizarding world where he could train gain all the knowledge required. Ministry wouldn't allow Harry to live with Dumbledore and it would bring harry in a lot of spotlight, which both hated with passion. But he couldn't be removed from Flamels. He was directly related to them and Dumbledore wouldn't allow anybody to mess with Harry's happiness. Not after what he had seen of Dursleys in Harry's memories. For the first time in many years Dumbledore swore reveng…er…'talk' with Dursleys along with a very sadistic Nicholas who immediately wanted to try some 'exceptional' transmutation on the Dursleys , when they were talking about Harry's guardianship. And the fact was they still hadn't told anything to Perenelle about Harry's treatment. He shuddered to think what would be left of the Dursleys if she even heard that Harry was living in a cupboard for 10 years. After all you cant go around annoying the lady who can bring hurricanes with a flick of her wrist.

Harry and Dumbledore were broken out of their respective thoughts by Stonjaw who was getting annoyed by both of them ,who were lost in their daydreams !

Er.. yes, thank you Stonejaw for your time and May your gold flow and prosperity shroud you like a cloak" Dumbledore inclined his head slightly and looked at Harry who immediately did the same.

Their was a burst of flame and a beautiful and majestic red bird with golden plumage appeared and settled on headmaster's shoulder. Harry was openly staring at the phoenix ,with his mouth agape until the phoenix gave a trill that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Harry blushed and looked sheepishly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled benignly "this is Fawkes Harry, my Familiar and he will take us to Flamel manor, because nothing can trespass the wards around that manor. Only flame travel is allowed, hold my hand Harry and we will be off "

Harry immediately took hold of Headmaster's hand looking every bit excited 11 year old and not the boy with powers beyond imagination


	3. plea

And guys please review the chapters, it just that I want to know is it really going how I planned it to be or not…..the 3rd chapter will be posted in 7 hours. And any thoughts about this story will be appreciated

thanks


	4. flaming to the flamels II

_**Chapter 3 FLAMING TO THE FLAMELS II**_

_A/N: I wanted to write this chapter in one part but physics popped up and I couldn't say no to it…but don't you guys worry..chapter 3 is here ! full of explanations, revelations, and the start of Harry's Expedition._

As harry landed softly beside Dumbledore, he instantly liked fire travel. It was WAY better than apparition, something he experienced first time while coming to Gringotts with Headmaster. And he swore never to apparate.

Ever.

He looked around the manor but found nothing but barren walls and a few broken furniture. He threw a questioning glace at Headmaster and found that he was looking for something. Maybe fire travel is not accurate…still he will NEVER apparate, he will walk if he ha.. "Ah, here it is " Dumbledore exclaimed, interrupting Harry's track of thought. He followed Headmaster's line of vision and found that he was looking at a damaged couch. "come Harry, we must hurry or Pernelle will have my head for bringing you late." And with that Dumbledore took Harry's hand and guided him to the couch and sat beside him. Fawkes was gliding above them and Harry wondered how the phoenix could glide in such a small space? 'well Duh, magic ' . Harry was about to ask why they were sitting on a dilapidated couch when suddenly the couch surged upwards with both of them. Harry gave a startled cry as they vanished without sound.

In a rich and tastefully decorated living room, the famed alchemist, creator, inventor, and possessor of Sorcerer's stone was sitting with a book, trying to translate the dryad inscription for the last 20 minutes.

But was unable to do so, not because he couldn't, but because his beloved wife was pacing in agitation and muttering profanities in 7 different languages including Sanskrit, all aimed towards Albus Dumbledore who was to bring Harry Potter 2 hours earlier. Even he was eager to see the face of his charge. He had last seen him 10 years ago and instantly took a shine to him. Pernelle absolutely adored him and would never leave his side whenever she visited. They knew that the boy was Powerful so it was decided that he will be apprenticed under both , him and Pernelle, much to her delight.

Everything came crashing down when the dark lord attacked Godric's Hollow and killed the young couple. He and Pernelle went to Godric's Hollow to take Harry but Dumbledore had already taken him and placed him with those monsters, for ensuring the survival and safety of the child. 

But Pernelle was not happy and Dumbledore bore the brunt of her fury.

And today, she was up at 4:30 in the morning and was looking like a 16-year old girl, rather than immortal lady. Nicholas got up as he felt his guests' arrival. He looked around and found that 'Per' had already joined the guests. Smiling, he went in the receiving room.

Harry really questioned the sanity of wizarding inventors. Seriously, what is with them and uncomfortable travel solutions. Fire travel is the best and he really wanted a Phoenix. Maybe one of his familiar will be a phoenix, or he could learn fire travel unaided. He looked at headmaster who was calmly popping a lemon drop in his mouth as if nothing extraordinary has taken place. Hasn't this man heard about shock or surprise?

Suddenly there was a squeal of delight and he was promptly enveloped in a big hug. The lady ended the hug and held him at an arm's length to scrutinize him from head to toe. "and then she looked up, directly in his eyes. "You have your mother's eyes !" she exclaimed. "he has James's features too" , the man with brown eyes and sandy hair , who was leaning against the doorframe said. She ignored him, who he thought must be Nicholas Flamel (this century's 'mr. obvious' award goes to Harry Potter). He returned his gaze to Pernelle flamel and was shocked to see tears in those intense blue eyes but a big smile was etched on her face. Did she loved him so much? He had heard from Dumbledore that she had almost crippled the headmaster when he had placed him with the dursleys. Was he even worthy of such love ? A second look in her eyes erased all his questions. Worthy or not, she wanted him, not because of fear or greed or because of any obligation , she wanted him as a part of her family , he looked at the 2 male members in the room. Same expressions were mirrored in their eyes too. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach. He turns to his 'aunt' and wiped the tears that were flowing down her cheeks with his palm and hugged her hesitantly at first, not sure what her reaction will be but she hugged him back tightly and Harry basked in the happiness he was feeling. "Welcome to the family Harry."

There was a cough behind them and turned around to see Nicholas Flamel slowly wiping his tears "well, as the mushy-mushy stuff is over, lets retire in the living room. After all we have to discuss the cleansing ritual ,as to get rid of the block on your magic Harry " he explained seeing the confused look on his face. "and then you will get a tour of our home ."

As they settled in the living room, Pernelle snapped her fingers and four cups of tea appeared on the table. "So Albus, spill what did you both discovered at Gringotts, so that you may start with your dance" Nicholas said smugly, while Pernelle was running a hand through Harry's hair and looking at both men with amusement. "I am sure that I am not the one who will dance today Nicholas, but I suppose you will do better to look at the results, I daresay it will ,as you say, blow your socks off" Dumbledore replied with eyes twinkling like mad. Nicholas narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and extended his hand. Dumbledore conjured a parchment and handed it to Nicholas. Nicholas gace Dumbledore a questioning glace and turned his gaze towards the parchment. His eyes were steadily widening with increasing disbelief. Pernelle looked at Dumbledore who was looking more and more smug with passing time and then turned towards Harry, who was blushing beet red " He will be more powerful that any of us " she said fondly. "No 'Per', he won't" Nicholas said without removing his gaze from the parchment. Harry relaxed a little (finally!). Before Pernelle could retort Nicholas spoke slowly raising his head from the sheet "He will be more Powerful than 3 of us combined, literally. He has all of our abilities. Your blood magic, Dumbledore's ritual and mind magic as well as Phoenixei and my Alchemy and Transmutation talents and he is also gifted with Druidic magic" . For a minute Pernelle didn't speak, suddenly she squealed and hugged Harry "My son is so powerful!". Dumbledore grinned and Nicholas rolled his eyes. Trust Pernelle to smother the single most powerful mage in making!

"ok Per, you can take Harry to his room and I and Dumbledore will prepare for the ritual" Nicholas said ,rising from his seat as Dumbledore did the same. "yes you do that " Pernelle said distractedly as she dragged Harry out of the room all the while chatting and explaining him about something.

"Why do I get a feeling that I will be ignored in this house from now on ?" Nicholas said striding alongside Dumbledore towards white oak door to the left side of the room

"Not completely but mostly" Dumbledore replied amicably.

"I hate you"

"Hmm"

Harry was sitting in his new room talking with his 'Auntie Per', as Pernelle had suggested he should call her. She was telling him about his parents, especially about his mother as she was apprenticed under her for Charms Mastery. How she had a fiery temper and was one of the brightest mind she had ever met. 'Brightest witch' invoked Hermione's image and he told Pernelle about her and the conversation promptly shifted to Harry's 1st year at Hogwarts, one thing led to another and now Pernelle was walking towards the ritual room along with Harry after receiving a mental message by Nicholas that the preparation for the ritual was complete.

She wanted to 'talk' to Dumbledore about things like troll and 'fluffy'.

When they entered the room, a pentagram was drawn in the centre and 3 white crystals were hovering 7 ft. above forming a triangle. The pentagram was extolled between two circum-circles and the circles were bordered with blue and golden runes respectively.

"Harry please open your shoes and stand in the circle. Think nothing but don't block your thoughts, let them flow, the block on your magic are 10 year old so they have strengthened over time. The crystals above you contain willingly given Unicorn blood , Phoenix tears and stardust. They will purge all the dark energy and well as eliminate all blocks. This ritual is different from what goblins use as it can only work for beings with pure soul and thus will be less painful but lot taxing, got it?" Nicholas said to Harry.

Harry understood his part 'stand in the circle without shoes', so he nodded and did as he was told.

As soon as Harry was in the circle ,Dumbledore nodded to Nicholas and both began to chant in latin

And then in Sanskrit with each verse the each of the crystal would emanate a different glow and with the final word in Sanskrit, all three crystals formed a wider triangle above Harry and began to revolve. Slowly the balls started lowering around Harry and settled around his feet in the three corners of the contained in the pentagram. Harry felt only a light tingling as the balls passed downwards and when the balls settled he thought it was over ,but he found nothing different about himself. He was about to ask what was happening when pain exploded in his whole body. He wanted to scream but no sound came out, or he was in so much pain that he didn't feel his own sound coming out. Few seconds later he felt as if a dam has broken inside him, it overwhelmed him so much that he found it hard to breathe and he promptly passed out.

Outside Dumbledore and Nicholas were constantly trying to assure Pernelle that Harry will be fine but when he passed out inside the circle, even they were not sure anymore. But they cant interrupt the ritual midway, it will cause more harm than good. So they waited for the ritual to finish. As the glow receded, the balls rolled away, completely consumed of their energy. The runes around the pentagram were overcharged due to high magical influx. And in the centre, Harry was lying unconscious, stark naked.

All three adults rushed toward him and Nicholas picked him up, Dumbledore conjure a blanket and warped it over hotter than normal body of Harry. "Don't worry, he is sleeping, possibly due to over exertion of raw magical energy." Dumbledore said examining the odd design that had formed on the index finger and thumb of is right hand, while Nicholas deposited him on the couch in the living room.

Pernelle wanted to smack him on his head when Harry groaned and blearily opened his eyes. All three adults were amazed as the sight of Harry's eyes. Even in the state he was in his eyes were brighter than normal and looked like two sapphires. they were not the eyes of Lily Potter, they were Harry potter's.

Harry looked at three of them "water" he croaked. In a blink all three of them had a glass of water in their hands. He snickered and took the glass that Pernelle was holding. "How are you feeling Harry"

Harry handed the glass back to Pernelle and pondered over her simple question. Their was a dull hammering in his head and he was hungry but then too, he felt just perfect. It was a feeling when u hold you breath for as long as you can and then a long deep breath in clean air. Like shackles are removed after many years. It was an indescribable feeling, but he tried to convey it in a word

"awesome"

And then to try his 'freedom', he got up and took a tentative step forward and when he was successful, he tried a couple more and turned around to face the adults and grinned "Awesome"

"Ok Harry, now go take rest ,we will have to test your level tomorrow and then we will start with your training, whatever you have learned in your first year will become redundant now because that was result of restrained magic. Trying same things now will often give unexpected results." Dumbledore explained.

Seeing that Harry didn't believe Dumbledore, Pernelle said "See for yourself Harry, try to levitate this glass ."

Harry gave a skeptical look at Pernelle and said "wingardium leviousa."

The glass exploded, but was intercepted an unseen sphere around it that Pernelle has made. With an uninterested wave, Pernelle caused the shard sphere to vanish and said "So"

"I am sorry, auntie Per and headmaster" harry said apologetically. "not to worry Harry, off you go" Pernelle made a shooing motion with both hands and smiled benignly.

As Harry turned around, he was happier than he ever had been. Then he heard auntir Per say " SoDumbledore, what am I hearing about a troll and a 3 headed dog named fluffy…" Harry winced at her tone and imagined what must be Headmaster feeling now.

He adequately surmised… "Ouch"

{A/N : Training begins tomorrow….next chapter in 2 days. So how was it? (Author sits cross legged and looks expectantly at the readers.)


	5. Initiation of Training

**4. Initiation of Training**

Pernelle was walking in the hallway that hosted Harry's room. She carried a sheet with his training schedule which both Nicholas and Dumbledore had made after several futile attempts to get more time slot with Harry. Of course each attempt was thwarted by Pernelle as she was the unbiased judge, for now.

Shame she couldn't train him in blood magic now, because of unstable and unrefined core also it will overwhelm his untrained mind that can cause deadly results. Maybe that's why those hooded idiots at the ministry who call themselves 'unspeakables' classified it as 'dark magic'. And if that tripe is true Harry will be the darkest wizard due to his elemental prowess of life and death alone ! She shook his head at the narrow-mindedness of the British wizarding public and knocked on Harry's door.

Harry was sitting on his bed when he heard someone knock at the door. He smiled and went to open the door for his aunt. He knew that today he was to begin his training. And he was very excited at the prospect of learning more about magic. Ever since the long talk with his Flamels and Dumbledore after the ritual, they asked him not to hold himself back, something he did subconsciously due to the Dursleys. He clearly remembered the devilish smile auntie Per had when uncle asked her what she was planning for the Dursleys. He was a little bit worried for the Dursleys and wanted to ask about her plan of revenge.

A second look at her face made him realize that he didn't want to know.

He opened the door at the sight of a smiling Pernelle. "Good morning Harry, are you ready for your first lesson ?" at Harry's nod she continued ,"Ok, here is your schedule for the next one and a half month. You will start with mind magic training with Dumbledore, once you get the basic grasp on it , you will be able to understand things faster than before. Your reading speed will increase and it will help you organize your mind and control your emotions. That is very important for you because, unlike normal spell-casting, where emotionless states will give you optimum results, emotions fuel your power. Thus you have to learn it quickly if you want to progress further in your training." Harry gave a determined nod "I will do my best auntie." Pernelle smiled fondly and ruffled his hair and kissed him on his forehead. Even such a simple display of affection brought the biggest smile on his face.

Pernelle seriously wanted to strangle the Dursleys. No, that will be quicker. Her plan needed some refining.

She gave a fond smile and left Harry to get ready and instructed him to come down in twenty minutes. Harry wore a simple blue t-shirt and jeans that Pernelle had brought for him after burning all of Dudley's castoffs. 20 minutes later, he trotted downstairs where Dumbledore and Nicholas were talking animatedly and Pernelle was looking at them with amusement.

"ah, Harry, please come and sit. We are going to tell you a few details of what we are going to do." Nicholas said when he spotted Harry. Pernelle patted the area next to her, so as to invite Harry to sit with her. He happily compiled. Dumbledore began, "Harry , the powers you posses are so unified, that teaching a single form of magic will be impossible due to the matrix like state of your core. It is astonishing that there is a perfect harmonious development in the seemingly chaotic and muddled state of you…." What Albus is trying to say is, " Nicholas interrupted him with a withering glare, "is that we are going to handle and train your abilities together, instead of individual attention as we had planned earlier." Harry smiled gratefully at the simple answer, instead of baffled musing of the headmaster.

"Er..Right," Dumbledore said, giving an apologetic smile to Harry, "I am going to tutor you in mind magic first , so as to increase your receptive skills, memory increase as well as a near photographic memory, that will develop over time with practice. This is important, because once we start with your ritual magic, alchemy and blood magic training, your mind will be overwhelmed and such untrained mind can also cause Neurocognitive deficit, or in other words, sensory and mental overload." He finished grimly.

Harry nodded but a nagging thought popped up and he blurted out before he could think about it "why"

"Pardon" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"Um..I don't want to be rude but why all this training. Why now ? why not after I complete my Hogwarts education ? Don't get me wrong. I love it and more than that I consider myself lucky that you guys love me and care for me, it just curiosity." Harry finished hesitantly.

"Curiosity is not a bad thing Harry. And the answer to your question is twofold. First is, untamed power can be dangerous for you as well as people near you. Think about what will happen if you don't have adequate control over your emotions and someone taunts you or your friends and you lose your temper. Your magic will react accordingly and as you are an elemental, it will be accompanied by your favored element, namely fire or god forbid, death." Harry's eye widened in horror at the prospect of harming somebody and was grateful of this training. "And the second reason is that, even if you don't believe in Prophecies Harry, but Voldemort certainly does, and he won't stop coming after you till you are dead or under his control." Harry's eyes blazed with fury as sudden hate erupted in his chest for the monster who killed his parents. He silently swore that he will not allow Voldemort to terrorize and torture innocents. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"So shall we start Harry?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly as if their earlier conversation was regarding which tea would he prefer. Harry again wondered about mystifying personality of Headmaster. Well, he won't be Dumbledore if he was simple! And with that thought Harry gave a nod and got up from the couch on which he was sitting with Pernelle. He hugged her shyly and trotted towards the door alongside Dumbledore. Pernelle beamed at the retreating figure and happily walked out of the living room, completely ignoring sulking Nicholas "I exist people!" he said to no one in particular and slumped grouchily muttering about something.

Harry and Dumbledore entered the same room in which his cleansing ritual was done. But today the room was devoid of any furniture except for two mats. Dumbledore gestured Harry to occupy one of the mats. Harry sat cross-legged, awaiting for the next instruction. "Harry today I am going to help you construct you mindscape so as to lay the foundation of your emotional as well as cognitive skills" on Harry's nod of understanding he continued "I am going to enter your mind Harry so close your eyes and we will continue. "

Harry closed his eyes and felt a cool presence, much like water flowing, slide his mind. He felt nothing for a few seconds, feeling that something was wrong, he opened his eyes and gasped.

He was on the Hogwarts' grounds, looking over the black lake. "Most interesting" Dumbledore's voice materialized behind him. He turned around to see the headmaster examining the expanse with a smile on his face. "what is interesting sir?"

"the fact that your magic is enhancing the constructs and in turn helping you progress faster." Dumbledore said turning his gaze to something behind Harry, smiling even wider. "And is adapting to your feelings too" Dumbledore beamed at Harry gesturing him to turn around. Harry did the same and was absolutely stunned to see the Flamel manor standing on the other side of the black lake. Every detail, every vine intertwined on the statuettes, same as the original one. Harry tuned around to face Dumbledore wanting to ask about it. Dumbledore explained even before Harry could open his mouth. "These are the places that you feel safe harry.. You consider Hogwarts as your first home, the place which gave you hope and the flamel manor is your safe haven, the home you never had, the place where you got the love you always desired."

It was all true and Harry could only nod "So what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"we are going to secure your memories and knowledge in a systematic order. Then we will learn occlumency" Dumbledore was surprised when Harry nodded, he had expected him to be unaware about it "I was going through some of the books in library sir when I cam across occlumency." He explained

"Good work Harry, the widely used method for occlumency is de-voiding your mind or any emotions and make it blank and empty, but as we have proved earlier, usual is not a word that can be used to address you, so we are going to try something different. We are not going to suppress your emotions but channel it. "What do you mean sir?" "Do you know what is a Sanctum Harry?" Dumbledore replied with a question of his own. "Umm.. yes sit it's er.. workplace or something like that" he finished lamely.

Dumbledore smiled, "something like that, yes, you will build a sanctum for channeling your magic, that's the main reason I am in your mindscape. Harry sighed "Sir, you need to explain a lot of things to me, I am not sure I even understand half the things you ask me to do."

"To satiate your queries will only cause more to erupt, so it's prudent that you trust me for now and the explanations will surely follow in the near future." Dumbledore said, almost exasperatedly. Harry blushed "I trust you sir, sorry, it's just…"

"Annoying"

"Yeah, annoying"

"the man who is the master of patience, is master of everything else Harry, remember that"

"let's build the sanctum sir" Harry said in a mock cheery voice.

Dumbledore grinned at the irritation of the kid "OK Harry, your sanctum will be place where you can channel your magic as well as emotions, it will be the most sacred place within you and should be always guarded by any means. For mundane spells and regular spell-casting, you don't need to be in the sanctum. But once tour ritual magic and alchemy training has started, utmost focus and ability to channel large amount of energy is required, so you will have to come in here, in your sanctum and meditate and invoke your magic. To create a sanctum, focus on your magic and 'will' it to provide you with a sanctum. You already have a deep connection with your magic, it will make things easier." Dumbledore explained.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. Pernelle had told him how to concentrate on your magical core, when he was hearing an incessant low 'hum' of something. Apparently his mage sense and sight had kicked in after releasing his powers. He tuned out his thoughts and concentrated on the magic itself. Asking it to lead it to the source, willing it provide a channel, an output. "Good Harry, Very good". Harry opened his eyes to see Dumbledore beaming at him and giving him an approving nod. Harry smiled and looked at his 'sanctum'

It was not grand, nor beautiful or anything that suggested wonder or awe on the outside. It was a room, detached from anything else and giving a pure and pristine aura, the simplistic thing that radiates power in its raw form.

After getting a nod from Dumbledore, he went inside and was overwhelmed with the Happiness that overtook him. It was like the sanctum was welcoming him, as a long lost friend. He instinctively knew that this place will be his channel, his workplace, and nobody else was to be allowed in. He looked around the room and found that the white walls were covered in runes and hieroglyphs. The room was bright and in the center, a circle was present surrounded by 7 symbols. After a moments confusion, his eyes widened as the realization dawned on him, they were seven embodiments of the of magic and energies ! he had read about them in a book that Dumbledore gave him 2 days prior to his training. He tried to remember what the book said.

_**Flashback**_

_Every embodiment provides specific focus on the bodily construct it is equivalent to. The user can manipulate the energy in various ways. However, these energies provide the spiritual essence of every being in the universe. Every being has one of these dominating energies that shapes his personality. Only a being with extreme mental focus and very high magical output can manipulate one of these embodiments. Users of these 'energies' helps focus natural abilities. They are located in different parts of the body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart and stomach. Manipulating more than one is vey rare. Only Albus Dumbledore is blessed with the ability to manipulate 4 of them. An Indian sage Maharshi Valmiki had the ability to channel all seven of them and this book is based on the records of his writing. After him, no person has been seen to manipulate all seven of them, not even Merlin._

_The seven embodiments are:_

_Muladhara- deals with physical power of a body and elemental nature of fire. All fire elementals have this embodiment and the beings with this gift can achieve faster movements, faster reflexes and with practice, perfect harmony and control over their body._

_Swadishthana-deals with channeling emotions and the elemental ability of air and water. Users of this energy can have perfect control over their emotions with practice._

_Manipura-deals with self-energy and willpower and Will magic, the art of 'wandless' magic as we know it today._

_Anahata-deals with healing and also killing, in other words the most danderous of abilities as the user can regenerate life as well as degenerate and disintegrate. The power over life and death elements is granted with this ability and only known host for this energy was Salaazar Slytherin. _

_Vishudhha-deals with intelligence, mental communications and mind magic of all sorts like mental manipulations, telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, emotional inducement and awareness on a smaller level._

_Anja-deals with magic inherent in the nature, known as Druidic magic also the alleged control over the element of Storm. Last known possessor was Godric Gryffindor._

_Sahasrara-deals with awareness of illusions and magic itself. The mage sight and mage sense users have this energy._

Harry blinked, surprised by his own ability to recall so perfectly. He shook his head and instinctively stepped inside the circle. His body went numb from the amount of energy passing through his body. He could not even scream, for his mind was dealing with information he neither had nor he understood, archaic power and arcane knowledge rolled through his mind, after a few minutes of trying to decipher them, he stopped and let them flow. The mind was not trained for handling such influx and had to shut down other functions. To put it simply, he passed out.

* * *

Sorry for posting it a day late. Next chapter will cover his training till 1st of september and then the first twist !...and another thing..for the last three days I came on the site to check whether I have reviews, favs or not. But it was like stuck on 8 reviews and the favourites dropped from 9 to 8!. No reason to share, just wanted to. And PLEASE REVIEW ! _/\_


	6. Hedwig?

"Dumbledore, I am going to kill you in the most inhuman way possible and then I will summon the blood hounds and feed your remains to them!" Pernelle came up with 6th new threat that she had been hurling at Dumbledore for last 40 minutes of Harry's unconsciousness. Dumbledore, amazingly (not surprisingly) was unfazed. He has witnessed the acceptance of the bond with magic! He was examining the 'symbol of deed' take shape on Harry's hand; earlier where just was an odd mark. "Pernelle that was bound to happen sooner or later. The blessing of bond had been done in the manner so esoteric that mere flow will reduce an average being into a deficit of his mental devices, it is amazing (again, not surprising) that Harry is not going through any brain damage or even a small bit of hyperventilation after being accepted by magic herself…"

Pernelle's mind was battlefield where she was alone, fighting, killing, maiming, torturing Dumbledore.

"Albus", Nicholas interrupted him quickly.

"What Nicholas?"

"You know that look, right?" Nicholas said pointing to the blank mask and maniacal gleam in Pernelle's eyes.

"I need a lemon drop, unfortunately the bag in in living room. Beckon me when harry wakes up" Dumbledore replied quickly and left the room.

"Uh….is there any thing related to magic that is not painful" Harry tried to get oriented as he shook his head to lift the cloud from his mind.

"Harry!" Pernelle squealed in joy and relief. Torturing Dumbledore was postponed. (Postponed, not cancelled)

"Please note the word painful" Harry cringed.

Pernelle was immediately contrite, "I am so sorry Harry, it's just that You were unconscious for 50 minutes and I …we were worried ."

"I am sorry", harry muttered embarrassedly. Here was the person who was worried about him, caring for him, and he had to make her sad and apologetic. Idiot.

"it's ok harry, you don't need to be sorry, I just was relieved."

Harry beamed, instinctively pushing all his pain away, not noticing the flash of blue pentagram that appeared on his neck for a brief moment. He wanted her to know how much he appreciated it. People said that once he novelty wore off the value of the anything goes down. But he knew he would always appreciate this treasure and cherish it all of his life. He said something that he had never said to anyone, not even his friends.

"I love you"

The reaction was immediate.

Pernelle was stunned just for a moment before she gave in to her smotherin….er.. Mothering side and hugged Harry for all she was worth. which was a lot. Harry didn't cringe, he just basked in the love and affection of his auntie who was his mother for all intents and purposes.

Tears of joy were freely taking a downward journey and Pernelle muttered "thank you Harry, You have no Idea what that means to me"

"I suppose I do" he muttered equally softly.

Pernelle immediately snapped open her eyes as she realized she was hurting him. " I am sorry.."

"don't be, it's not hurting any more, I just removed the pain now." he said, somewhat proudly.

"I guess that Dumbledore did help you some." Pernelle muttered as she hugged again.

Harry grinned at Pernelle. Only she could downsize the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore!

Nicholas gave an exaggerated sigh, "I could do without a hug, not to worry"

Harry leapt of and hugged Nicholas in the same enthusiastic manner as he did with Pernelle. Nicholas beamed " Now that you are awake and all right, lets join Dumbledore in the living room, I suppose he has something to say to you."

Harry gave a nod and held Pernelle's right hand in his left and followed Nicholas.

Once they were seated in living room, Dumbledore said, "If you are feeling alright harry, I want you to go in your sanctum and focus on your familiar bond that was resonating in your mindscape."

"English sir." Harry said as an automatic reply.

Dumbledore smiled at his antics, " Your mindscape was cluttered space filled with all types of matter but once you started arranging them with the help of your magic, I found a small piece of message, a beacon of some sorts relaying itself in your mind. You were distracted with your sanctum so I could not inform you there. The message is not degraded, that means your 'to-be' familiar was near you for the last year or so. that means since…"

"Since I joined Hogwarts. So who can that be? An owl perhaps.. Hedwig!. Yes! she could be my familiar, she was unlike other owls, I swear she could understand every word I said and would get angry at me too sometimes! "Harry blabbered excitedly at his own theory.

"Owls have limited intelligence Harry, normally they are not that responsive, except for sending mail, for which their magic helps them find the recipient. That's the end of their intelligence. Except of Great grey owl, who are extinct".. Pernelle said.

"Normally is the keyword", Nicholas said dryly.

"Call Hedwig Harry", Dumbledore said after a while.

"I sent her live with Hermione, since I feared that I would be returning to dursleys and they would not…appreciate keeping her". Harry said, feeling guilty at not thinking about his first friend.

"Harry, I don't think Hedwig is who she seems to be, the relay I found matched somewhat with Fawkes. That makes me wonder that your 'owl' is a Phoenix." Dumbledore said, enjoying the shocked expression on the faces of other three.

Harry closed his eyes and entered his sanctum, thinking that it was better to do what Dumbledore said, instead of talking about it.

The Sanctum gave the same feeling of joy and welcome that he associated with it. Their was no change in it except for the seven symbols that were floating 3 feet above the ground, seemingly alive with energy. harry hesitantly entered in the circle, remembering the previous encounter with the pain it gave. This time it was not pain, he felt the power again, again he felt the arcane and unrecognizable knowledge flowing through his mind but he did nothing to stop it. He figured the best way (and probably the only way) was to concentrate on Hedwig.

So he did.

He focused on the memories of Hedwig, her white colour, her golden eyes, her flight…his focus was shifted to an unknown entity, a phoenix. She had the same white plumage and hue of golden was present in the tail feathers and a emerald green crest on her head . She had the same golden eyes he associated with Hedwig.

"finally caught on , haven't you!" an amused female voice spoke in his mind. Delicate yet laced with power beyond the capabilities of mortals. "Hedwig?" he said hesitantly. "Harry?" the voice of Hedwig spoke, mimicking the same tone used by harry.

"Do you um…want to come, to me?", was the awkward response from Harry. He has no experience of conversing with an immortal avian!

"Harry, my beloved companion, I have waited for 89 winters to join you. When I finally felt you, you were not ready for the bonding, it could have killed you, so I waited in the owl form, waiting for the time your magic is ready to accept me as it's own." The voice said slowly and with such love that it rivaled even Pernelle's.

Harry blushed at being addressed as 'beloved companion'. Seriously, he was talking to a phoenix that was making him blush!

"open your eyes Harry, I am going to join you now." Hedwig spoke.

Harry opened his eyes to the expectant faces of three adults. "She said sh.." before harry could finish Hedwig appeared in a green flames, unlike Fawkes who 'flashed' in red flames. She had a definite grace about her. She glided above them and settled on Harry's shoulders.

"…e is going to join me" Harry finishes his sentence amidst three three faces displaying emotions ranging from, amazed, enthralled and twinkling eyes and a smiling face (duh).

Hedwig nuzzled Harry's cheek lovingly and trilled a cheery and jovial tune. Then she looked into his eyes and communicated mentally "ready Harry?"

For a moment Harry remembered the last two times he underwent something like this. But he shoved it aside and gave a determined nod.

And so it began.

He was inside his own mind. An array of symbols, letters and other indescribable and indecipherable units steamrolled into his mind, seemingly from everywhere. Suddenly he was in his circle in the sanctum as 'vishuddha' the pentagram symbol with a sun in the middle began to glow. First blue then red and then white, not the pristine color but the vaporizing flame of such extreme temperature that all the rays merged to form the color white. He felt the gentleness of the flame that was not matching with it's intensity. The symbol of vishuddha was glowing brighter and brighter and suddenly slammed into Harry's forehead. The arcane knowledge that was earlier a puzzle to him began to unravel, like a tangled silk thread with complex knots being untied with a knowledgeable expert. He saw the Blood wards around no. 4, Private Drive,he saw blood magic being performed by Pernelle. He saw the power radiating from her, a gash in the form of intricate rune set on her arm. He saw Nicholas, in battle gear, gracefully forming an alchemical circle in front of him. Feral and terrific golems emerging from grounds near him, leaving bid of empty pockets on the earth surface. He saw Dumbledore, the wand of death in hand, power rolling him, bidding to be released, ready to destroy anything at his command. All traces of benign smile and pleasant attitude gone. This was not the Dumbledore, grandfather figure of Hogwarts. This was the mage, commanding magic and manipulating it the way that left opponents whimper. He saw many more memories of the three adults in his life. And after an eternity he came back in his sanctum. Symbol of vishuddha slowly fading from his forehead. He felt his magic settle, brighter than before, thrumming with energy to be called to annihilate things or create life itself. He felt alive, he knew what Dumbledore meant when he said that his magic was a chaotic mess that could not be unraveled and merely be trained simultaneously. His abilities were interconnected and enhanced each other. He slowly opened his eyes and felt the need to ask many questions to Dumbledore and Nicholas and Pernelle. He wanted to ask what happened with his magic. He wanted to know many mysteries surrounding him. He wanted to know why Auntie Per was fighting, why Headmaster's wand was called Wand of Death and how in the world he knew it ! But one question won over all others, the most important question that required immediate answer

"Why am I naked?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for late update, this is a part of the final chapter of Harry's summer holidays. Will post the remaining part after a bit of editing in 4 hours or 3 or 2. And the second thing is, is somebody good with rhyming and chants because I seriously need help with those things! And finally please Review please please please


	7. Uh huh

Chapter 6 Uh Huh, OK

Pernelle was relieved when harry spoke, seemingly after ten-fifteen minutes after attaining consciousness. Nicholas spoke in am amused voice, "You were favored by fire, unfortunately your clothes weren't.

"And why was I on fire" Harry asked slowly, not comprehending the fact that he was on fire, favored or not!

"To bond with a phoenix, you must be tested with the phoenix flame. It basically searches your soul for any evil intent or tendencies as such and sees whether your magic was compatible with the Phoenixei (the soul of a phoenix)or not. And as you are alive that means bonding is complete." Nicholas explained in an overly cheery voice.

Harry was still stuck on 'alive' part.

"You mean to say that if I was found incompatible I would have been reduced to ashes" he asked in disbelief.

"No, usually it completely burns your existence" Dumbledore started "but you had two distinct advantages. You are a Phoenixei yourself and fire is your element." Dumbledore finishes hastily seeing the look of pure annoyance on Harry's face and maniacal gleam in Pernelle's eyes.

Harry looks around to find Hedwig but didn't see her anywhere. "Where is Hedwig", he said in panicked voice.

"It's alright Harry, she is there" Pernelle said pointing to a pile of ashes nearby. "Bond forces a burning day for the phoenix"

Harry got up, dressed in a simple robe in bright violet color with teddy bears on it.( Nobody had to be a genius to figure out who conjured it!) He peered in the pile of ashes and gently prodded with his fingers. He heard a small trill and picked up the baby Hedwig and conjured a cozy looking blanket and gently placed the phoenix on it. He turned around to face 3 shocked faces. He was about to say, when realization dawned on him, he had done a wandless, wordless conjuration! His gaze was fixed on the blanket for a few moments.

"How did you do it Harry?" Nicholas asked simply.

"I….have no idea" he said, gaze still not leaving the blanket. "Ask Headmaster."

"I think Harry, your mental capabilities have increased as you have already proved by bypassing three of the best occlumency wards, which was accidental because your magical influx had to be used somewhere and seeing the memories of the powers you will have a command of one day, was the most rewarding option for it." Dumbledore added the last part when he saw that harry was ready to apologize for something he had no control over. "and to answer this particular question, can you tell me harry what is important for conjuration? Dumbledore asked.

"erm..Focus, intent and knowledge of the properties of the object you have to conjure and magic to back it all up." Harry replied hesitantly.

"exactly my boy. The energy of Vishuddha that powers your mental capabilities increased when you bonded with a phoenix, as they are creatures of wisdom, and the knowledge share taking place was was using your mental prowess to it's limits and thus, Vishuddha increased the mental abilities, thereby providing you with increased subconscious focus and probably increased retention rate." Dumbledore said with twinkling blue eyes boring into Harry's green ones.

"Now from today we are officially starting your training in alchemical and ritual magic, Your wand is currently incapable of channeling such vast amount of magic so Pernelle will be preparing your new one today itself, she is a master wand crafter." Nicholas said with a smile.

suddenly Harry remembered something from the memories, "Sir, why your wand is known as 'wand of death' or something like that ?"  
All three adults were silent for a moment then finally Dumbledore spoke, "My wand is known as the wand of death of elder wand because it is crafted by death itself."

Harry thought that he had heard this part somewhere. Then it stuck him "Beedle the Bard! but that means…" Harry exclaimed, having read the particular book that Pernelle had given him earlier as he was bored.

"That means those stories are true Harry" Dumbledore was speaking in low tone, "This is one of the hallows, I wanted to give you this when you reached your maturity. Being the commander of Death and life magic, you would have been selected by it at it's master immdiately. But I was unsure as how to give without making you…." Dumbledore trailed off, seemingly at loss of words.

"Bigheaded git ?" Harry said, grinning at Dumbledore, who was surprised that harry was not angry at that insinuation.

Dumbledore smiled, twinkle returning in his eyes, "Something like that". he removed his wand out of nowhere and gestured Harry to hold it.

Harry slowly held the handle of the wand and was overwhelmed at the power it held! He felt the power to engulf him, it was a euphoric feeling, unlike his older wand, that had a assuring strength, this wand had cold and raw power, not the pleasing warmth. He felt invincible.

the Flamels and Dumbledore were worriedly looking at Harry's expression. That wand had made the most humble men into egoistical and mad for the lust of Power. They were worried about Harry. Imagine their shock when Harry gave the wand back to Dumbledore stating 'I don't like it, it is too…wicked for me'!

The pride and respect for harry in the eyes of the three of the five most powerful sorcerers in the world was palpable in the air. Pernelle was hugging Harry for all she was worth. Dumbledore was looking at his Grandson in a newfound light. Nicholas was, well, he was trying to get get everyone back on the topic of Harry's training!

To say that the month that followed was hectic for Harry, would be a gross understatement. He has gotten a new wand by Pernelle. And to say that it was beautiful would again be a grosser understatement!

it was made of wood of Belrox, a mystical tree that is immortal and quasi sentient. It was used to make the alleged rod of aclepcious that could heal any wound or ailment. Tip of the wand held a part of Darien stone, a rare element that was found in Greece in a runic pit in Greece. The stone burned wielder's hand, except when Harry was asked to select his focus , The stone had glowed blue and Harry and picked it up immediately with no harm. The handle was made of Ivory . The core was the most amazing and unusual (again, not surprising). It contained the tail feather of Hedwig, tooth of a shadow wolf, a griffin wing feather bound together by Harry's blood and Fawkes's tears and stabilized by the ash of phoenix from the burning day and stardust.

Nobody had any words to say about it. The wand so powerful that mere flick can bring down a castle but apparently useless in the hands of any body else.

His training was also making progress on a faster rate. With Dumbledore he was polishing his 'visuddha abilities' as he had dubbed mind magic. Telekinesis and mind control were out of the question for now. He couldn't bear to manipulate someone in such a way. And telekinesis was filed away for later because it required perfect concentration and lot of meditation and lot of patience, which apparently, was a lacking quality in Harry. Currently he was creating a 'hive' in his sanctum. The hive was a mental nexus connecting Pernelle, Nicholas and Harry.

"Process of activating specific energies is quite simple Harry, reach in your Sanctum, step in your energy circle and focus on the feeling that energy gives, once you identify it, channel magic towards it" Dumbledore said to the meditating form of Harry. He has been coaching him for past 6 hours to activate energy on his call. He was slowly making progress with 'vishuddha'. He had made fastest Progress wth Sahasrara. He could now feel the magic around him and also trace a specific signature with accurate precision, Something that required years of practice and complex spellwork for normal wizards. And he was able to sense any magical source long before it reached him. Something due to his advance mage sense and little awareness.

Alchemy was progressing at slower rate, simply because Harry was learning runes, arithmancy and arithmetical equations as it was the basic requirement for Alchemy. He couldn't do much now with alchemy except for creating small objects and little transmutation. He had tried potion creation but failed miserably. He was hardly able to make his first year potions, how could he make other concoctions that required alchemical expertise!. So, Nicholas had given a defeated nod to Harry that he had postponed Harry's potion training.

Wandless magic was natural to Harry. He used to attack the flamel library in his free time to read about old or complex spells that he would not learn at Hogwarts. Once Pernelle had seen him practicing freezing charm, a powerful charm that could hold anything or anyone with adequate power. First she had congratulated him on successful casting of such complex spell and then berated him for reckless use of 'dangerous' spells! From then, she had started tutoring him in spell casting. Everyday Pernelle would tell him 2 new spells to practice and if he was successful he would get difficult ones otherwise she would teach him beauty charms.

He was learning spells twice as fast after that statement.

He still was not allowed to use his wand. It required complete control over one's magical core and focus to wield such a powerful wand. In the midst of all the training Harry was confused as to why they were not going to buy stuff for second year. He had filed away thinking that Dumbledore must have bought all of it and sent it off to Hogwarts. How was he to know that he was going to get on hell of a shock .

Pernelle was sitting with Nicholas and Dumbledore, waiting for Harry to come back after she has called him using their mind link. They had to discuss a 'slight' change in plans. Harry entered with Hedwig on his shoulder. "yes aunt Pernelle, what is it you want to tell me?" Harry inquired cheerfully. "actually Harry, the thing is your training is still underway and then you have your school, breaking the flow of your training will not bode good for you." Pernelle said in very well rehearsed manner. "uh huh, so you want to continue training during my school year, that's awesome!" Harry replied, drawing his own conclusions.

Dumbledore coughed "Yes and no. You see training you to use your powers is our utmost priority. And schooling takes a second place. So we have decided that you won't be going to school this year" Dumbledore finished quickly.

"Subtle Dumbledore, Very Subtle" Nicholas muttered.

'_Did they just say what I think they did'_ "did you just say that I wont be going to school?" Harry asked slowly. He had a bright mind that comprehended the fact that making such a tough decision must have originated due to some occurrence or incident that would result in catastrophic….'why the hell I am thinking such big words' He screamed in his head.

"yes Harry" Pernelle began " We know how you feel Hogwarts to be your first home and you have friends there, but don't worry we have found out a solution to it" She replied in what she assumed was a bright voice.

'_yes, bring Hogwarts here, no that would not work…'_

"what is that" He inquired.

"We will make your doppelganger, who will be attending Hogwarts on your behalf." Nicholas told Harry.

"This Doppelganger will be a construct of your personality. The body will be created by Nicholas through Alchemical transmutation. And you will 'copy' your personality in your Doppelganger. Pernelle And I will will make 'ramficu velesus' between you and him." Dumbledore said serenely.

'_that's pretty deep cover. But wait….' _"what Is 'ramficu Velesus'" ?

"Ramficu velesus is a link that will result in forming a bond between the sharers so that both can have the illusion of each other's life as if they are the ones living it. So what your doppelganger will do at school, you will absorb his memory at subconscious level. And he will be able to use your 20% magical core, which will be unavailable to you." Pernelle informed.

'_they have practiced this' _harry thought. "That is ok , I guess, I know you wouldn't have taken such extreme step if it was not serious. I have no problem" He said with a shrug and trotted upstairs.

"He accepted it, just like that!" Nicholas said disbelievingly.

"Yes, he has accepted, but I have no doubt that he will prank you both for this all year." Dumbledore said with a pleasing smile.

Nicholas's eyes widened" w..why not you" he protested weakly. Pernelle was safe but he was usually that target of Harry's pranks.

"He would have, but he will be at school" Pernelle said shrewdly with a sidelong glance at Dumbledore.

"He was the one who suggested it" Nicholas muttered darkly.

"That I did." Dumbledore said, deriving some perverse sort of pleasure from Nicholas's misery and proud at the fact that he will be spared.

How wrong he was….. After all, there will be a Harry at the school too….!

A/N: I am so very sorry for such a late update. My computer had some issues. (I swear!) All the updates will be faster from now. Twice a week. And please review it. Only your review fuel this fiction.


End file.
